


One of The Kind

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Monsters, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Relationship(s), Some Humor, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicide Squad, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, Transformation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker was getting ready to bust you out of Arkham when you disappeared without a trace. He searched like crazy but anytime there was a lead it ended up being another dead end. Where were you taken?! A person can’t just vanish into thin air! Were you still alive? Or not? So many questions and no answers. Finally after a year, The King of Gotham found out the whereabouts of his Queen. And the discovery would change things forever.





	One of The Kind

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

Frost was standing in front of The Joker’s office, not being able to gather the courage to knock at the door and report to his boss. The other henchmen were silent, each of them happy they are not in the delicate position of telling The Clown Prince of Crime about what months of research and unimaginable used resources have led to. Jonny Frost took another hesitant deep breath, squeezed the thick folder he was holding to his chest and decided to make his presence known:

“Sir, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” J’s voice gave permission and his trusted bodyguard entered the room, straining to keep it together: he knew it won’t be pretty.

After about 20 minutes, the goons waiting outside got the confirmation of the terrible aftermath: objects were being smashed and broken, The Joker was shouting a bunch of angry things, cussing up a storm, unable to contain himself. How could he anyway? The news was shocking. Unbearable. Agonizing. No hope, no way to fix it. At least you were still alive. Sort of…

*************

He stood outside the lab forever, not hearing the explosions, not smelling the gun powder in the air. Usually it would have given him such hype. But not that day.

His men were clearing out the underground facility belonging to “ GeeNome X- Genetic Research & Weaponry” and The Joker was deaf to all of it. No desire to move or to act. He was numb.

J could see inside the huge room through the two way mirror, glaring at the 10 monitors you were surrounded with, showing the same stuff:

Your picture, then a bunch of information typed under it with red letters:

Project Number: A526456KLP

Subject Name: Y/N

Transfer: Completed

Procedure: Irreversible

Enter Password: ___

The Joker felt he was suffocating; that feral creature in the middle of the room was his woman?! Twice as tall as him, looking out of this earth with four blue eyes, sharp claws and inward, long legs. A perfect symbiosis of strange, dark flesh, bone and metal.

The Joker’s fingers involuntarily moved on the keypad, typing in the password he paid a fortune to get from his inside contact: 17568. He was in a trance, speechless and not having a clue about what is going to happen next.

You heard the hissing sound of the opened doors and lift your huge head up, the four eyes blinking in the same time: your boyfriend stepped inside the lab you were kept in under maximum security for months, looking like he’s just seen a ghost.

You wish you were a ghost; it would have been easier.

When they transferred your conscience inside whatever the heel that was, you had no say in it or any way to fight the experiment. From the moment you were brought there from Arkham, your life has been nothing but a long string of tests, surgical procedures and biological weaponry assessments. The only thing that kept you going was the memory of The Joker and the hope he will save you. Once they took your mind away and you woke up inside the accursed weird shell, you didn’t wish that anymore. You actually prayed J will never find you. How could you be seen like that?!

You watch them cremate your mortal body; their way to show their power, the fact that you will never get it back and your old self is gone forever. You belonged to them now and that was the end of it.

You didn’t even try to escape; go where?… Do what?…

And yet, there you were: facing your boyfriend for the first time in so long, not even human anymore.

The Joker gulped, cautiously approaching, dragging his heavy boots on the immaculate white floor. He couldn’t help but stare and his woman gazed back from behind those scary eyes she had now.

The silence persisted in the air until J’s lips moved and he stammered:

“You…you’re…You’re taller, Pumpkin.”

“Hi baby,” you said but what came out was a bunch of gargled sounds, a mixture of rusty metal and screechy noise.

“Huh?” The Joker narrowed his eyes, displeased with the bizarre articulations coming from the beast.

You repeated the words and the result was unchanged: you couldn’t talk anymore, not in a way that you were understood. It was so frustrating you wanted to cry but you couldn’t even do that.

You felt ashamed and embarrassed; why was he even there, analyzing your shape and not really bothering to hide his astonishment?!

“Do you know who I am?”

You decided to nod a yes, rattling the chains you were confined with.

“I’ve been searching for a long time…” J bit his lower lip, halting in front of the creature.

Your four eyes turned yellow, a sign you were upset but he didn’t know that yet.

“I…I have to say that I’m intrigued. Something is different about you…Did you change your hair?”

Even if you gave him goose bumps, J reached his hand for you; everything inside told him to run but he didn’t.

That hideous mouth you had opened wide, unraveling the sharp, strong fangs and your chest went up and down fast when he barely touched your arm.

“Is that a smile? Because I can’t tell…Are you laughing?”

More grumbled sounds, unnerving and difficult to hear. But he still didn’t run.

“I’ll take it as a yes,” The Joker decided, struggling to keep his cool.

Screams in the distance, mayhem and things being blown up. It was time to flee.

“Wanna get out of here?”

The monster nodded in acceptance again and J took the phone out of his coat, dialing Frost’s number.

“Take everything you can, we need to find a solution.”

****************

First night you were back at the Penthouse, you felt awkward and out of place. The Joker went to sleep and you followed him in your former bedroom, having to bend a little bit in order to cross inside. Thank goodness everything was built with vaulted ceilings, that way you had plenty of space.

You watched him get on the bed, not daring to follow.

“What, are you gonna stay there all night?” he yawned. “Don’t worry, it won’t break. And it’s big, you’ll fit.”

But as your heavy steps came closer, you noticed his body stiffening and you didn’t blame him: you knew how scary you looked.

You huffed, backing out towards the far wall of the bedroom, sliding against the wall on the floor with a loud thud.

“I’ll just sit here,” you announced and he saw your glowing blue eyes turning yellow in the darkness again: a signal of your depressing mood, but at least you were home. The Joker couldn’t understand you, yet he wasn’t stupid: he realized his reaction made you aware you startled him. It took a lot of courage, but he gathered a few pillows and blankets and came over to your resting spot. He dropped them by you, stashing a bunch of cushions on top of your petrified legs and covered himself up with the blankets, not saying a word.

You couldn’t even breathe: feeling him close after such a long time reminded you how much you loved him. Even if you looked like a freak, emotions were unchanged inside the creature you hated: you were still you under that layer of hideous monstrosity. And maybe that’s why J didn’t run: because he knew also.

You didn’t move one single inch, unwilling to wake him up after he dozed off. His dreams were restless and he wiggled all night; but the creature was there to protect that last sparkle of humanity it buried months ago.

Each time the blankets slid off The Joker, you carefully tucked them around him so he won’t get cold. How you wanted to caress his hair but you were afraid the sharp claws would scratch his skin. You ended up barely touching his face with the back of your hand, swiftly taking it away when he mumbled something without waking up.

“I love you,” you whispered in the darkness and all that came out was a low growl.

****************

It wasn’t easy. Nothing was easy. Not anymore.

No matter how assiduous the search, no solution for the state you were in was seen on the horizon.

The Joker tried to make the best out of it and you knew why: because he was stubborn, wanting to prove he was unbreakable and that nothing fazed him. You admired that, you truly did. Yet you knew it would come to an end. Your boyfriend never liked to take on hopeless cases and this is what you were now: a hopeless case, an anomaly allowed to live simply because it was needed for secret experiments.

You went everywhere he went, just like you used to: transported in a truck, usually taken to the hideout in the Sherwood Forest since it was secluded and you could roam around free. Hundreds of acres of wilderness, perfect for a misfit to blend in and for J’s meetings. You knew he was also using the unique opportunity to solidify his reputation and fierce grip over the town he owned. And you didn’t care.

At first, J didn’t know what to do so he told you to sit on the couch inside the warehouse that was customized to sustain your weight. He tried to sit on your knees and hated it.

“Jesus, this metal is hard as hell,” The Joker crinkled his nose and hopped back down. You felt big and clumsy; what was he trying to accomplish?!

“Alright, Princess, sit on top of this thing,” he urged you and you obeyed, lifting yourself up to sit on the rim of the couch. The Joker placed himself between your feet, straitening his back.

“I think this looks imposing and awesome beyond any doubt! Everyone would be intimidated to see us like this, right?”

You lifted your shoulders up, telling him to quit calling you those pretty names; they didn’t suit you anymore. He frowned at the sound of your garbled voice, not comprehending what came out of your sinister mouth.

He would get so pissed if any of his business partners or henchmen stared at you more than necessary; he found it disrespectful towards his twisted Queen.

“Why are you looking at her like that, hm?” he would raise his voice and crack his neck.”Are you jealous you don’t have a woman like mine?!”

Apologies followed and sometimes they weren’t enough; his ill will and bitterness were fastly escalating and he wouldn’t calm down until he took it on those around him, including the creature.

He would yell horrible things and you calmly listened, until one day at the hideout when you got mad also, all four eyes turning red-a sign you were furious, as he learned from repeated experience.

You howled and screeched to the point where he had to cover his ears.

“Are we having a fight??!!! Because I can’t tell what you’re saying!!!!!” he screamed and you were so frustrated you lifted your right leg up and stomped one of the chairs at the dining table, shattering it to pieces.

“What are you doing???! You know this has sentimental value!!!” he got worked up even more since that dining set was stolen from Commissar Gordon’s home and was a symbol of his defiance upon the town he owned . You lifted your leg again, crushing another chair.

He gasped, irritated.

“Goddamned temper! Cut it out!!!! Do you hear me??!!”

You didn’t stop, breaking each valuable possession, at the end jumping on the table, and it gave in under your heaviness.

You barely had time to cover your head with the huge hands before he started shooting, unable to control his rage. He aimed for the softer parts of your body, unprotected by metal and bone, satisfied when he saw the black liquid oozing out of your wounds. Those unearthly, high pitched screams coming out of you made the windows crack; it hurt and you snarled, rushing towards him so you can tear him to pieces.

He stepped back, continuing to shoot until you clawed his hand, cutting it pretty bad. The Joker dropped the gun and you were getting ready to finish him when the sight of the red blood gushing out of his wounds halted your justified attack. The grimace of pain on his face made you realized you almost killed him: it scared you and he seemed taken aback by the whole thing too.

Your eyes turned to their usual blue color, softly cooing and grumbling while you cautiously took his hand, analyzing the damage. The Joker didn’t protest, he kept on staring at the monster in silence, feeling something strange building up inside his chest.

“It’s fine, they’ll patch me up,” he sulked, heading towards the exit. “I’ll send them to tend to your wounds too…”

When he came back, you weren’t there anymore.

He heard the branches snapping in the distance and trees falling to the ground and he ran outside, figuring out you were going away. Forever or to vent and then you’ll come back? J wanted to make sure and he started running after you.

It wasn’t hard to follow the trail of destruction, black blood from your wounds soiling the ground here and there. He finally saw you, trampling everything in your way.

“Y/N!!!! Y/N!!!! Stooop!!! Stop I said!!!”

You heard him and slowed down, waiting for him to come closer. He had to bend over his knees, inhaling much needed air after his run.

“Where…where are you going?” J panted, exhausted and out of breath.

“Go back!” you extended those eerie arms of yours, pointing back towards the hideout.

“You know I can’t understand you,” he fell on his knees, drained. “So I have no idea if we are fighting again. Where are you going ?” he insisted even if the answer wouldn’t make sense.

“Go back!” you showed him again. “I can’t be around you or anybody else. Go back!” the horrible noises made him shiver.

“Yeah, whatever!!!! I don’t know what the hell you’re saying, woman!!!”

“I AM NOT A WOMAN!!!!!!” and the sound was so loud and strong it hit him like a crushing wave.

“Huh?” he had to ask, clueless.

You pointed one of the claws towards you, repeating even if it was useless but he got the idea; it wasn’t that hard to guess.

“Well fuck, Pumpkin, what am I supposed to do?” he got up slowly, dusting his pants in a frenzy. ”What’s your great plan? To get lost in these woods?! Or are you coming back?”

You nodded a no and The Joker got flustered.

“Come on, don’t aggravate me more; let’s go back. You need bandages…” and he turned around, retracing his step towards the warehouse, hoping you’ll follow.

He kept on walking and not looking back, his heart beating faster when there was no sign you were following.

“Are you coming?!” he yelled once more and continued to strut, relieved when he heard the heavy steps behind him. 

“Wise decision Doll,” J sneered, looking at you when you caught up with him and attempted to joke. 

“I am always confused: which eyes am I supposed to look at? You have four and it’s misleading. Plus, you’re so ugly you should be thrilled I want you around.”

You elbowed him with enough strength to almost make him fall.

“This is just rude, taking advantage like that,” he sulked, regaining balance by grabbing your hand: his looked like a child’s against yours.

“Shut up,” the low gargle belched but of course he didn’t comprehend.

“Like I said, I never know what you say. So shut up!”

“You shut up !” you squeezed his hand just a little bit, careful not to cut him with the sharp claws.

“What did I just say?! I can’t understand you, Y/N!”

The creature huffed, breathing louder through its nose.

A twisted Queen with her crazy King.

No hope. No future. But still … somehow together.


End file.
